


Set It All Free

by xxlacie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aspiring Singer/Songwriter OC, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Music, Original Character(s), Trainee Assistant Prompto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxlacie/pseuds/xxlacie
Summary: In an alternate universe what if they didn’t have to worry about being at war with Niflheim? There didn’t need to be blood shed, sacrifices or tearful goodbyes? This is the alternate story of Prompto Argentum, a new trainee for the major Lucian record company, Lucii.





	Set It All Free

The work place was bustling as usual. Various artists, bands and producers were already huddled in booths either recording or planning the next big hit for Lucis. As the young blonde walked down the corridors he felt star struck being close to such talent. He only had just started his job as a trainee assistant but he hoped that today was the day they’d let him finally sit in on a recording session. Setting his bag and camera down in the back room he picked up a note addressed to him on the table.

‘We have several recordings today newbie, make yourself useful and go grab us some coffee. Don’t worry about paying, they said they are going to charge it to the companies account. Bring it to recording room 1a when you’re done. ’

His heart sank as he crumpled the piece of paper in his hands. Under his breath he cursed to himself. It wasn’t fair. Swallowing the lump in his throat he hung his camera around his neck and made his way back out to grab the coffee order from the nearby cafe.

As he expected there was line up at the cafe with an even longer waiting time. He grumbled and tapped the tip of shoe on the ground while screening the photos on his camera. There was his usual photos he snapped of animals and the odd scenery landscape. He sighed turning it off, when he took this trainee ship his goal was to eventually become a photographer for promotional posters and more for artists. Yet, here he was being the bus boy for everyone.

“Order for the Lucii company!”

Walking up to the counter he took the tray of beverages. “Thanks.”

On his way back to the studio he scuffed his shoes along the ground. His anger was stewing with how he was letting himself be pushed around. The higher ups originally had taken an interest in him because of the photograph he showcased them of the Tenebrae model Lunafreya Nox Flueret.

“Fucking hell Prompto, just what are you going to do to make them notice your abilities?” He hissed to himself as he stopped in his tracks outside of small park.

It was quiet and quaint, hardly any kids would come and play here anymore. Even more so with the Insomnia being one of the major tech cities in Lucis. The breeze picked up sweeping through his hair. On the end tails of it was a serene melody.

_“We’ll always….be together…don’t you worry…”_

His ears perked and his interest piqued that he went to investigate where the sound was coming from.

Further into the park his gaze came upon a young woman sitting on a swing. Her fingers were strumming a guitar as she would alternate from humming to singing small verses. None of what she was singing was anything he had heard. Swapping the tray of coffee to his other hand he grabbed his camera and bought it up to snap a picture of the woman.

His finger hesitated on the shutter button, he was memorized. There was almost something nostalgic about it. It wasn’t until the coffee was starting to tip over splashing his skin that he let out a yelp dropping the tray.

The commotion stirred the woman from her music as she looked up at him. Her eyes where quizzical looking him up and down several times. She put her guitar to the side as she started getting up.

“U-um are you okay..?” She questioned meekly walking over to him.

Feeling his heart start to race and palms begin to sweat, Prompto chuckled nervously before he bolted out of the park and back to the studio.

Throwing the studio door open he ran for the bathroom locking himself inside. Covering his mouth he panted heavily. He didn’t understand exactly what just happened, he’s never had a problem with women before and yet he just ran away like a fool. Catching his breath and composure he left the bathroom making his way to tell the group in room 1a about their coffee.

“Huh? Oh it’s the newbie. Where did you get with our coffee? We ended up having to use the store bought crap.” One of the employees chastised Prompto.

“I’m terribly sorry!” Prompto bowed his head.

“Well, whatever. Go make yourself useful in the office today.” They grunted as they ushered him out with a hand gesture.

Taking his leave Prompto detoured to the back office to grab his glasses. He figured if he was on office duty he’d go through the emails. Logging on the computer his stomach churned at the sheer amount of emails that had come through. Skimming through each one he started humming without noticing.

“That should do it. Who knew how much spam mail comes through to a record company though.” He mused as he leaned back in the chair stretching. “Time for a commemorative selfie I reckon!” Grabbing his camera turning it on he felt his chest pang when he sees a photo of the park, more so the woman he was admiring there. The picture itself was rather blurry, as expected of an accidental photo and how it exactly happened too.

Setting his camera down he pulled his chair in and started up a search on their system. He wanted to see if she was a new artist and that was what caused that familiar feeling. Scanning over the newest contracts signed none of them were for a singular female artist or any bands with a female singer. He investigated further by doing a quick search of the lyrics he heard to see if it was an existing song. Much to his dismay there were zero results.

_Shit! Why did you have to chicken out man! It’s not like you can go back there either. She’d move elsewhere knowing some creep was watching her._

Prompto closed the browser unable to find his mystery woman. He casually rocked back and forth in the chair thinking of some way he could find out who this woman was. She had a knack for the guitar and her voice was serene that she just had him hooked. He wanted her, to share that feeling she gave him with other artists, the world even. It was at that moment an idea struck him and he snatched his camera back up from the desk.

Going through out the building he sought out several of his colleagues and artists. When he got their attention he practically would shove the device under their nose and start asking them a hundred questions. Most of them just brushed him off a few even had snide remarks of how anyone could tell that was a person from the photo he took.

When the work day had ended Prompto dragged his feet towards the entrance to leave.

“Hey, Prom! What’s up?” A raven haired male called out giving the blonde a friendly punch to his shoulder.

Looking up Prompto could only force a half smile before sighing. “Heyyy Noct..I’m just trying to find someone I came across but I have nothing on her. None here knows her and I’m sure most of my female co-workers are going to think I’m some stalker.” He rubbed his forehead to try relieve a headache that had sprung on him.

Noct clicked his tongue and put his hand out for the camera. “Let me take a look.”

Prompto gladly handed it over as he slumped down into a ball against the wall. He felt crazy and rather embarrassed at how he was acting about this but he just couldn’t shake her from his mind.

“Hey Prom, isn’t this Amity?” Noct piped up scratching his head while he turned the camera around to try distinguish any more features. “You know, the girl who plays the guitar and is aspiring to be a song writer.”

Finally hearing a name to put to her face had Prompto all ears. “You know her!? Hey Noct, introduce her to me!” He cried out yanking at his friend’s pants.

“Of course I do and you…” Trailing off his words Noct let out a small oh under his breath. “She should be in her usual place at that park nearby. Rarely does she go anywhere else to play so it really is your best bet.”

It took a second for Prompto to bring himself back to his feet and running out towards the park. His feet thumped against the ground as his mind was racing. Skirting the corner and jumping a fence he took the shortest way to the park. Coming close to the swings he dug his heel down and skidded along the ground.

Frantically he looked around in hopes he could spot her. Turning once around, then twice until he had made himself dizzy from repetitive spinning.

_She could of just gone to the toilet, so I should just wait her for her just a little bit longer._

Before long the afternoon sky faded greeting the evening blue with the first starts of the night.

 _She’s not here._ Prompto clenched his hand as his heart started to ache.

“What the heck…?” He berated himself as his eyes started to prickle. She was only a stranger and yet he was suddenly getting upset. _How uncool_. “Well, might as well go cheer myself up by hitting the hard stuff.”

Walking into the bar he slumped down into his seat putting his finger up for a service. The youngish bartender with a stubble beard walked towards him and set down a lemon drop.

“Your usual with a hint more vodka tonight. You look like you could use something to take the edge off whatever is going on in the head of yours.” The bartender spoke as he picked up a glass and started to clean it.

“Thanks, could use something strong to help bring me back to my senses.” Prompto chuckled to himself before taking a big gulp of the beverage. Reading the atmosphere the bartender decided to take his leave and serve another customer at the bar.

_Just what has gotten into you Prompto? Shake it off man,this has gotta be a sign that you shouldn’t keep searching for her._

“Mic testing one, two, three.” The bar’s MC for the night tapped at the microphone. “Well good evening ladies and gents! It’s good to see you all again tonight. It’s with great pleasure that I get to introduce a newcomer. She’s still rather shy about it but she’s an aspiring artist who wants to write and play her own songs. Please give it up for ——.”

The people in the bar cheered and clapped welcoming a young woman to the stage. Guessing he should pay respects too, Prompto took a swig of the drink before turning around to watch. As his eyes fell on the entertainment for tonight he nearly choked on his drink.

Just a few feet in front of him was a woman with burgundy locks that fell just over her shoulders and eyes a soothing blue like the ocean. He felt his chest tighten as his mind played out the name the MC called.

_I found her…I found you, Amity._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon Drop - Alcoholic drink, vodka-based cocktail that has a lemony, sweet and sour flavor, prepared using lemon juice, triple sec and simple syrup.
> 
> Bartender - Better believe it the bartender is inspired by Ray Chase (Noct's VA) who was previously a bartender


End file.
